The present invention relates to a latching valve. It finds particular application in conjunction with single piloting solenoid valves and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other applications.
Some control systems for air-operated devices utilize solenoid valves that are turned on and off by electronic control switches. A “normally closed” solenoid valve remains in a closed state until an activation signal (e.g., an electronic activation signal) is received by the solenoid valve. The “normally closed” solenoid valve transitions to an open state for only as long as the activation signal is applied to the solenoid valve (e.g., as long as the solenoid valve is energized). The normally closed solenoid valve returns to the closed state when the activation signal is no longer received by the solenoid valve. A “normally open” solenoid valve remains in a open state until an activation signal is received by the solenoid valve. The “normally open” solenoid valve transitions to a closed state for only as long as the activation signal is applied to the solenoid valve (e.g., as long as the solenoid valve is energized). The normally open solenoid valve returns to the open state when the activation signal is no longer received by the solenoid valve. A latching solenoid valve remains in either the closed state or the open state until an activation signal is received. The latching solenoid valve switches to the other state (e.g., switches from the closed state to the open state, or vice-versa) when the activation signal is received, and remains in the other state until the next activation signal is received.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method which addresses the above-referenced problems.